


burn up, burn out

by xxcaribbean



Category: Midland - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Country Music, Discovery, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: and just like that, it's much easier in the end than letting it fizzle out into nothing. they're bandmates, high strung with little sleep and too much alcohol, and he'd be crazy not to take a chance. after all, their whole shtick was based upon one, and look at where that's got them.





	burn up, burn out

Slowly. That’s how it starts. It’s how a lot of things in his life started if he were being truthful about the matter. But this is like molasses; the taste, the smell, the looks bringing back memories of a different life, one lived making ends meet and surviving on small miracles that had gotten them through the months of little luck.

But this? This is new yet familiar, and Mark thinks that maybe he’s been running from something all along. Too fast and too far, like a bright light across the windshield of a passing car. He thinks it’s taken too long to find himself, far too long to realize that maybe those feelings sparked by a plug of dancing fingers and a near naked piano player wasn’t just admiration and an uncanny need to introduce himself.

It’d be interesting if he could admit that it was more than music that led them together.

For a time, he hasn’t allowed himself to go that far, didn’t think it in his nature despite the pull that constantly told him otherwise. But now, it’s there like a sharp knife slicing skin, red hot with a side of burn.

There’s no turning back now, not even if he wanted to.

And lord knows he doesn’t want to.

It’s most likely to do with how this feels right, all the little moments they’d shared stitching together into one magnified piece of glass. Delicate as it all may seem, something’s already been broken, just tapped on until the crack split wider and wider until they couldn’t ignore the jagged edges.

Mark’s got him pressed up against the wall of the studio, hot and heavy and a solid weight against the length of his body. And once again, he knows it’s too late to turn back now.

“You’re damn sure this is what you want?” Cam is asking, voice breathless. He’s unreadable, a trait that is not common for a man typically set to the tune of well-timed humor.

Mark pauses before cupping Cam’s hip, brushing the pad of his thumb against the skin where his shirts ridden up. “Since the moment we first met,” he replies, brief flashes of that grand piano and an off-tune, drunken melody filling the silence held between them. He’s sure Cam remembers it, too, a hazy mess of laughter and such a solidifying moment that would bring them closer as friends.

And now, maybe something more.

It’s the first time he’s admitted it out loud, and to Cam, no less. Though, voice rough and filled with nerves, he can’t help the way his tongue feels heavy, how he prepares to take a step back in order to adjust himself in lieu of rejection.

But it never comes like he expects, and he should’ve known better than that because they’ve always had each other’s backs, always on the same wave-length. It’s a tune they carry together, and with Jess, of course. The guitars, the instruments that perfect the sound flowing through their veins.

He breathes deeply as Cam goes lax against him. There’s only the quirk of an eyebrow, expectant, wanting, waiting.

For the first time, and what surely won’t be the last, Mark leans down until his lips connect with another. With the man he’s been in love with for years. His bandmate. His best friend.

And maybe, his entire life.


End file.
